A Vida Não Poderia Ser Melhor
by lizziecamp
Summary: O encontro da turma da faculdade. Este era o pesadelo que vinha assombrando as noites de Maura. Ela pede ajuda de Jane, e apesar de contra a vontade, a detetive acaba aceitando. Mas ao encontrar Calliope Torres, o encontro da faculdade é o menor dos detalhes que estão prestes a acontecer nesta noite. * Oneshot/ F/F slash


_N/A: Essa fanfic era pra ser apenas uma brincadeira, na verdade um presente pra Tânia que completou mais uma primavera dia 26/07 e me pediu pra escrever uma fic Rizzles,...e..eu tentei, bom, ela aprovou e fez até a capa, e não tinha como não postar! :P está ai uma crossover de Rizzoli & Isles + Grey's Anatomy, eu espero que gostem! Está fanfic é f/f slash, então, se não lhe agrada, não continue a leitura! _

_Aos que continuarem, desejo uma ótima leitura! ;)_

_Trilha sonora recomendada: Shanie Twain (When You Kiss Me)_

**A Vida Não Poderia Ser Melhor**

_(Crossover: Rizzoli & Isles + Grey's Anatomy)_

Maura's POV:

- Maura...o...o que eu to fazendo aqui? – Escutei a voz rouca impaciente vinda do meu quarto, enquanto eu tentava experimentar o quinto vestido. Desta vez era um vestido azul, um pouco mais decotado que os anteriores.

- Espera, Jane! – Pedi, colocando os saltos altos. Me encarei no espelho, ajeitando as dobras do vestido. Sentia minhas mãos geladas como há bastante tempo isso não acontecia. _Ok, não é nada demais! _Pensei comigo mesma, tentando manter a calma.

Quando pisei para fora do banheiro, os olhos castanhos de Jane pareceram aumentar pela surpresa. Pisei para trás, achando que podia ter exagerado no decote, ou que os sapatos não estavam combinando. Estava decidida a voltar para dentro do banheiro e trocar pela sexta vez, quando escutei baixinho.

- U-a-uau...

- Você disse "uau"? – Indaguei quase sem nem pensar. Jane pareceu disfarçar, meio atrapalhada, acabou rindo sem graça. Mas eu não havia parado por causa disso, quer dizer, será que finalmente eu acertara no que vestir hoje a noite? -...você...hm você gostou? – A encarei nos olhos.

- Tá...- Jane levou a mão a nuca, segurando-a e se mantendo encostada no batente da janela de meu quarto. -...você está linda! – Ela falou enfim com certa dificuldade.

Acabei sorrindo.

- Sério? – O sorriso se abriu mais ainda, e suspirei aliviada. A primeira parte mais difícil já havia sido. Escolher a roupa. Agora era hora de ir para a segunda.

- Mas...por que você me chamou aqui? E...e por que está toda vestida assim? Quer dizer, é sua noite de folga e,...eu achei que você fosse rever o documentário sobre...

Mas eu a interrompi.

- Eu quero que você vá comigo! – Revelei.

- Que? – Jane desencostou do batente, estava completamente sem entender sobre o que eu falava.

- O encontro. – Revelei, nervosa.

- Você quer que eu vá com você em um encontro?

- Não...não! – Fiz uma careta por ela não ter entendido, desta vez era eu que estava impaciente. -...quero dizer, não é um encontro qualquer, é o encontro da turma de Boston Cambridge University. Eu não vou conseguir ir sozinha. – Revelei, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Eu podia encarar quantos cadáveres fossem sozinha, mas não a turma da faculdade novamente.

- Você quer que eu te acompanhe no encontro da faculdade? – Jane repetiu para ter certeza, e concordei rapidamente com a cabeça.

- Por favor? – Tentei, fazendo um beicinho delicado, encarando-a de uma forma pidona.

- Ok...ok...mas...quando é isso?

- Hm...tipo...hoje? – Falei ainda mais nervosa pela possibilidade de Jane não poder me acompanhar.

- Maura eu...

- Os sapatos...se lembra dos sapatos Prada que eu cortei? – Apontei na direção dela, encarando-a de canto.

- Ok...ok..- Jane levantou as mãos como quem dizia que era inocente. – Vamos ao seu encontro com os dissecadores de humanos.

- Com o que? – Arqueei uma das sobrancelhas.

- Nada, esquece.

- Hm vou pegar uma muda de roupa para você...

- Que? – Jane indagou como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. - Ah não...não isso já é demais!

- Vamos, minha acompanhante tem que ir bonita! – Apelei, encarando-a de uma forma meiga.

Jane cruzou os braços, mostrando que não se mexeria.

- Acompanhante? – Ela perguntou depois de alguns instantes, seus olhos se mantinham curiosos em minha direção.

Concordei com a cabeça ainda de uma forma meiga.

- Troque a camisa ao menos...- Pedi.

Jane veio se aproximando em minha direção, e eu sorri com esperança.

- Se você quer levar sua acompanhante, a leve como ela é! – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, passando por mim e indo em direção a sala. – Estou te esperando! – Jane anunciou

Bufei, frustrada por não ter conseguido. Bom, ao menos ela iria comigo.

No carro, trocamos poucas palavras, na verdade meu medo de encarar todas aquelas pessoas novamente me assombrava, eu conseguia imaginar facilmente como seria aquilo, um desastre total.

- Isso realmente te deixa nervosa, não? – Jane quebrou o silencio enquanto dirigia. Nossos olhos se encontraram no retrovisor.

- Foram os piores anos da minha vida. – Confessei, mas só percebi a pitada de drama depois.

- Escola...faculdade...sempre são...

- Você não está entendendo. – Mordi meu lábio inferior, desviando os olhos e encarando as ruas vazias, eu sabia que estávamos quase chegando ao endereço, conhecia Boston como a palma de minha mão.

Jane embicou o carro em uma vaga, manobrando-o sem dificuldades. Quando ela desligou o carro, percebi a presença de sua mão sobre a minha, e isso me fez encará-la. Nossos olhos permaneceram naquele contato por alguns instantes, até que ela quebrou o silêncio de uma forma gentil.

- Você irá tirar de letra! – Jane disse cheia de confiança, mas eu não conseguia ter este mesmo pressentimento.

Descemos do carro, e o Buffett endereçado parecia animado, a música era alta e o falatório podia-se escutar da rua.

- Eu nunca pensei que estudantes de medicina fossem tão animados. – Jane comentou, e eu acabei rindo.

- Você realmente não conhece estudantes de medicina... – Suspirei, e imediatamente a morena me encarou.

- Falou a mais baladeira...

Fiz uma caretinha para ela.

- Engraçadinha. – E adentramos ao recinto. Meus olhos correram em um desespero por aquele vasto salão cheio de gente. Parei, como se tivesse congelado, enquanto Jane, sem nem perceber que eu havia travado, continuou a andar. Tentei respirar fundo, mas meus pés pareciam não se mexer.

- Ei...Maura! – Ela exclamou ao olhar para trás e ainda me ver parada. Apressou os passos até mim, e sussurrou. - Vamos...- Mostrando que estaria ali comigo.

Ainda que insegura, comecei a andar com ela, sorrindo de canto para alguns rostos conhecidos. Podia perceber algumas pessoas cochichando e isto instantaneamente me remeteu aos tempos em que os cochichos pelos corredores eram maldosos. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos. Nem mesmo nos mais "geeks" de medicina eu parecia me encaixar.

- Eles estão comentando...não? – Perguntei baixinho para Jane, naqueles passos robóticos em direção ao bar. Jane quem conduzia, porque a única coisa que eu tinha condições no momento era de seguí-la.

- Pare de ser paranoica, Maura...eu não conhecia esse seu lado. – Jane deu risada, obviamente falando aquilo na brincadeira, mas não consegui encarar como uma.

Segurei o braço dela, e paramos no meio do salão. Quando fiz isso, percebi ainda mais olhares, mas ignorei.

- É verdade...você não imagina...olha todos estes doutores, renomados, inteligentíssimos, mas não imagina como eles eram cruéis...como...- Percebi meus olhos estarem cheios de lágrimas. Eram lembranças que eu odiava serem trazidas à tona, era exatamente este meu receio em ir naquele encontro.

- Ei Maura...você está...

- Não...- Disse rapidamente, limpando as lágrimas, ainda por cima acabaria com o rímel que eu havia passado.

- Maura...- Percebi Jane se aproximar, sussurrando.

- Não, Jane, agora não! – E parti em direção ao banheiro, cena que me remetia exatamente as aulas quando era me escondia em algum reservado do banheiro afim de não encarar o resto.

Entrei no primeiro que eu vi vazio, tentando me recompor, tentando abstrair toda aquela tensão. Abaixei a tampa do vaso, sentando-me ali. Fechei os olhos, buscando meditar, buscando algo que me trouxesse paz. Pensei em uma biblioteca vazia, disposta apenas para mim. Cheiros de livros por toda parte. Aos poucos, meu coração foi se aliviando. Enxuguei o que restava das lágrimas que haviam em meu rosto e sorri de canto, esperando estar pronta.

Caminhei até a pia, passando água por todo meu rosto, retirando a maquiagem borrada para poder retocá-la, quando uma morena adentrou ao banheiro completamente atrapalhada.

- Hmmm...banheiros com loiras, o meu favorito! – Disse a latina que eu reconheci no mesmo instante.

- Torres? Calliope Torres? – Indaguei surpresa e foi inevitável não rir do seu estado. Calliope não era exatamente minha amiga, mas das pessoas naquela faculdade, eram uma das únicas que eram simpáticas, que haviam se aproximado de mim.

- Isles? – Ela exclamou ainda mais surpresa de um jeito escandaloso, obviamente havia bebido um pouco a mais do que devia. – Uaaaau! Você se transformou em uma gata e tanto!...E loira...ai meu ponto fraco, loiras! – Ela suspirou, como se lamentasse, se aproximando, e sem que eu tivesse tempo de fugir, me apertou em um abraço. Aquele papo todo era muito estranho vindo de Callie, quer dizer, eu me lembrava muito bem da enorme lista de namorados, sim...eu disse namorados, no masculino, que ela havia tido.

- Oi...é..quanto tempo...- Eu sempre ficava sem jeito com abraços, mas Callie não me dava espaço se quer para respirar.

- E ainda cheirosa...hm...- A percebi inspirando em meu pescoço, e tentei me afastar, passando as mãos por minha cintura, e tentei imediatamente afastá-la com aquela sensação estranha.

- Callie, eu não sou...não estou interessada...em...- Tentei empurrá-la.

A morena se afastou me encarando, as maçãs de seu rosto estavam extremamente vermelhas.

- Hm, não é? Mas você faz um sucesso com o público em geral...eu vi a morena lá na pista investindo em você e...mas me diz, muito machinho né? Eu também não gosto...prefiro as mais femininas...

- Ahn? Que? – Indaguei, me dando conta do que ela falava. – Não...não eu não sou...a morena é Jane, minha colega de trabalho...e...

- Hmm...sei...- A latina continuava a me encarar cheia de segundas intenções, podia perceber como seus olhos desviavam a todo instante para meus lábios, e como por vezes ela tentara esbarrar o corpo no meu propositalmente. – Já passei por essa fase de aceitação também. – Callie sussurrou de forma cúmplice como se fossemos amigas. Ela parecia não escutar uma palavra do que eu dizia.

- Callie...eu acho melhor...eu ir indo..- Apontei na direção da porta, estar encurralada na parede do banheiro com ela realmente não era uma boa ideia.

Foi quando eu percebi todo aquele sorriso, aquela felicidade de Callie, se desmanchar em um choro, um choro cheio de dor, um choro desesperado e escandaloso.

- Eu nunca vou conseguir isso de novo! – Ela confessou, e desta vez fui eu quem acabou abraçando-a, sem saber o que fazer. Entre os soluços dela, eu pedia baixinho calma. – Nunca vou conseguir cantar uma mulher de novo...- Eu fazia sinal para que ela diminuísse o tom de voz.

- Callie...o que..?

- Aquela maldita perna! Foi por causa daquela perna, eu tenho certeza! – A medida que ela ficava mais desesperada, Callie aumentava o tom de voz, o choro.

- Eii...eii...calma...pedi! O que...o que, que tem a perna?! – Tentei perguntar, não entendendo nada a respeito do que Callie se lamentava.

- Meu casamento, acabou no momento que acabou a perna da minha mulher! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Callie continuava a chorar, e a abracei mais uma vez, afagando seus cabelos, para tentar acalmá-la.

Vi Jane aparecer na porta do banheiro, espiando e ela fez uma careta, chamando minha atenção.

"O que que é isso?" – A vi mexer os lábios, indagando. Meus olhos responderam por mim, querendo dizer que depois explicaria.

- Vem...vamos para casa, está bem? Aqui não é lugar para nenhuma de nós duas! – Disse para Callie, pelo jeito ela se sentia tão sobrando quanto eu.

Fomos caminhando até Jane, que parecia ainda mais impaciente.

- Ela tá bêbada...ela tá bêbada! Ela não vai entrar no meu carro, a não...vai gorfar em tudo..o estofado é novo...e...

- Por favor...- Sussurrei para Jane, que parecia bastante incomodada com a situação, mas acabou aceitando a contragosto.

Jane foi dirigindo, enquanto eu e Callie fomos no banco de trás, para evitar que Callie provocasse qualquer tipo de estrago no carro. Por vezes vi o olhar de Jane nos encarando pelo retrovisor, mas ela nada disse, tão pouco eu.

Quando chegamos em casa, acomodei Callie no sofá, enquanto fui buscar um pouco de água com açúcar para Callie.

- Não...não me deixe...- Callie insistia dramaticamente, enquanto eu me afastava para ir até a cozinha. – Você estava quentinha...volta...um abraço...- Eu escutava ela dizendo da sala, enquanto separava o pote de açúcar. Estava tão avoada, que mal percebi Jane surgir atrás de mim, fazendo com que eu quase me esbarrasse nela ao virar.

- Onde você achou a bêbada chata? Francamente, você disse que não tinha amigos e...

Jane começou a me acusar, segurei seu braço, olhando fixamente em seus olhos escuros.

- Agora não, ok? Por favor, eu prometo que vou te explicar tudo.

- Explicar tudo? Você trás uma maluca bêbada que quer te agarrar? Não, eu acho que você não precisa me explicar nada, Maura...você tem noção...

A interrompi no mesmo instante em que percebi o que era aquilo.

- Você está com ciúmes.

- Que?- Eu havia desarmado Jane, conhecia ela.

- É isso, está assim porque está com ciúmes de Callie? – Eu acabei sorrindo com aquilo, era engraçado vê-la enciumada.

- Não é ciúmes. É só que...que...eu prezo pela sua segurança...

- Uh-rum...- Ri, colocando algumas colheres de açúcar em um copo com água.

- Não é ciúmes, Maura...é você que está insana, não eu...

Parei de encarar o copo, voltando os olhos para Jane.

- Ciúmes. – Ri mais uma vez.

Jane revirou os olhos, sem paciência alguma, e caminhou na direção do banheiro, enquanto retornei a sala com um copo em mãos.

- BEBIDAAA! – Callie levantou os braços cheia de felicidade.

Me acomodei ao seu lado no sofá.

- Ok, Callie, eu preciso que tome este copo inteiro...está bem? – A latina mantinha as mãos ansiosas em minha direção a espera do copo.

- Pode mandar, que beber é meu verbo favorito. – Ela suspirou por um instante, e logo desabou no choro mais uma vez. – Costumaaaaaaaaaaaava ser outro, mas isso foi antes...foi antes da minha esposa me negar por uma maldita perna...uma perna...francamente, eu não ligava que ela não tinha uma das pernas, por que ela deveria ligar?

- Shiu...shiu...- Encostei levemente a mão no ombro de Callie. – Vamos lá...não se esqueça da bebida, entreguei a ela e desta vez a morena tomou numa golada.

Enxugava as lágrimas entre um soluço e outro, quando se deu conta que faltava Jane na sala.

- Ué...cadê seu marido?...digo...sua amiga...- Callie riu de uma forma debochada, se divertindo com aquilo.

- Jane...Jane está...

- Com ciúmes. – Até Callie que estava bêbada havia percebido, como Jane não via?- Se quiser ir atrás dela tudo bem. – Meus olhos encontraram os de Callie.

- Não...não...ela é bem grandinha para que eu precise ir atrás dela.

- Hm..você que sabe...mas se ela continuar com esse doce todo, ela não te merece...- Percebi novamente os olhares cheios de intenções de Callie, ela parecia admirar os traços de meu rosto, percebi seu olhar ir baixando, afastei um pouco, mas continuei sentada no sofá, quando escutei a porta do banheiro se abrir. Espiei, com esperança que Jane viesse, mas Callie abriu a boca antes. – Vem cá, que eu quero aprovar esse relacionamento de perto! – A latina exclamou, me fazendo vontade de que um buraco abrisse no chão para que eu pudesse me enfiar. Era estranha essa sensação, essa insistência de Callie em mim e Jane, eu me peguei pensando como seria, como seria beijá-la, como seria seu beijo, o gosto de sua boca...me...- Afastei os pensamentos quando Jane se pronunciou.

- Eu não que eu vou ir indo. – Ela apontou em direção a porta de seu jeito meio despojado. Uma das mãos permanecia no bolso da calça social.

Neste instante, me levantei indo até ela.

- Jane eu...

- Não precisa, ok? Cuida da sua...- Ela mantinha a voz baixa, mas mesmo assim segurei em seu braço, sussurrando ainda mais baixo do tom que Jane havia usado.

- Eu quero que fique. Por favor. Ela ira embora amanhã cedo...só precisa se recuperar, mas não me deixe sozinha com ...- Eu não precisei terminar. Não sei exatamente se eu de fato tinha medo que Callie me agarrasse, ou eu só queria mais uma desculpa para Jane ficar mais um pouco.

- Esta bem. – Ela concordou a contragosto, e seguimos em direção ao sofá.

- Se vocês quiserem ir para o quarto, eu juro que nego amanhã cedo que escutei qualquer coisa...- Callie levantou os braços, querendo dizer que era inocente. Percebi que Jane estava prestes a falar alguma besteira, mas era inútil naquele momento, nunca se deve discutir com um bêbado. Segurei na mão de Jane, impedindo que ela falasse. – É sério...vão ser feliz por mim...porque por aqui anda difícil...

- Vamos ficar aqui com você...está bem, Callie? Você é visita...depois nós podemos...- Encarei Jane, seria mais fácil assumir alguma coisa com ela naquele momento, do que continuar negando. -...podemos ter tempo para nós duas. – Permaneci segurando a mão de Jane, que apesar de levemente fria, tinha a pele macia, aveludada. Senti meu corpo se arrepiar no pensamento de saber como eram as outras extensões de sua pele. Por que afinal estes pensamentos estavam me assombrando?

- Hm...tudo bem...vou contar então a vocês como conheci Arizona...porque sério...vale a pena saber essa história!

- Ah...não...acho que não precisa...- Tentei negar.

- Não, escutem...é sério...

- Vamos...- Jane se pronunciou depois de minutos calada. Ela me encarou, segurando em minha mão da mesma forma que eu fazia. – Vamos escutar, querida...

- Ok...primeiro ela não foi minha primeira...teve uma outra antes...Erica...era uma cardio-cirurgiã...e tipo...eu me sentia atraída desde o inicio por ela, sabe? Comecei a observar a forma com que ela falava à forma que ela operava...e...cara, ok, as mãos dela eram boas!

Fiz uma cara de espanto na mesma hora com que Callie falou.

-...Quer dizer, calma, ainda não estou falando de sexo, operando mesmo...ela era uma puta cirurgiã. E de repente me vi querendo saber como era estar com ela, sabe? Mark, um cara que eu ficava na época...só sexo, ele insistia em me fazer ficar imaginando...coisas...e...- Callie rapidamente se abanou, e eu encarei Jane, mostrando minha preocupação. -...sério as descrições do cara funcionaram, porque eu me vi agarrando aquela mulher. Da primeira vez eu achei tudo muito estranho...quer dizer, eu estava morrendo de vontade para aquilo acontecer, mas eu nem fazia ideia...sabe? eu nunca havia estado com uma mulher antes...- Me vi no papel de Callie por alguns instantes, já havia indagado para mim mesma algumas questões parecidas. -...e..ai...eu fiquei me travada no começo. Mas nossa segunda vez foi ótima...só que meu a mulher era doida, na cama, logo depois de termos...

- Ahh eu acho que é melhor todas nós irmos dormir! – Jane interrompeu tudo completamente sem graça, parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu.

- Não, calma, to chegando na parte engraçada da história, pô! Depois de transarmos a noite inteira a mulher me chama compara a árvores que ela viu quando usou óculos pela primeira vez...tipo...ela me chamou de óculos?...ahh...e começou a chorar na cama...e...ok..deu pra entender que depois disso as coisas não andaram exatamente para frente depois né? – Callie fez uma careta. – Ela acabou deixando o hospital...e semanas depois, eu estava no banheiro, quando conheci Arizona pela primeira vez. Eu não sabia nada sobre ela, mas ela sabia sobre mim. Disse que eu era uma pessoa muito legal...e...que devia ter uma fila de pessoas por ai atrás de mim, ok...acho que foi cantada furada...pensando agora...- Callie pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, o que era um milagre, porque ela falava sem parar. -...mas ai eu disse...ah é? Quem? Porque eu não via ninguém...eu era a falida amorosamente daquele hospital,e...foi quando ela se aproximou mais...diminuiu o pouco espaço que havia entre a gente e me beijou. Nossos lábios se encontraram de forma tão...

- Callie, por favor...- Jane fez menção para ela parar, ela parecia não saber onde se enfiar, a vida amorosa lésbica de Callie realmente não era de nossa alçada, eu entendia Jane completamente naquele instante.

- Vocês parem de me mandarem parar, parecem que estão no jardim de infância. – A latina fez uma careta, e voltou a contar. Ela permaneceu em suas histórias com a tal Arizona por umas três horas, até que finalmente desmaiou no sofá em um sono profundo.

Sentada na beira de minha cama, eu observava Jane próxima a janela. Desde que havíamos ajeitado Calliope no sofá e ido para o quarto, estávamos em silêncio, o que era bastante difícil vindo de Jane, eu a conhecia. Não podia negar que algumas das coisas que Callie contou, eu fui obrigada a imaginar, mas naquele instante, me peguei perguntando intimamente, se Jane também havia imaginado.

- Nem acredito que ela finalmente dormiu. – Quebrei o silêncio, desviando os olhos para meus pés. Embora os sapatos estivessem me matando eu permanecia vestida com eles.

- Pois é..eu avisei que seria uma má ideia trazê-la...- Jane finalmente desviou os olhos da janela, me encarando.

Ela continuou ali, como se estivesse com medo de se aproximar, por isso me levantei, e fui até ela.

- Ela me ajudou uma vez. – Confessei, e Jane pareceu surpresa com isso. – Nunca fomos exatamente amigas. Mas eu costumava surtar em algumas situações na faculdade, entrava em pânico com as chacotas que costumavam fazer,...e...uma das únicas vezes que alguém foi atrás, este alguém foi Callie. Ela permaneceu comigo em um reservado de banheiro até conseguir que eu me acalmasse. – Eu nunca havia confessado estas coisas para ninguém. Sempre fora orgulhosa, certinha demais para confessar que havia algo de errado comigo.

- Eu...eu..eu não sabia. – Jane disse arrependida, a vi desviar os olhos, mostrando que realmente não fazia ideia daquilo.

- Tudo bem.

- Tudo mesmo?! – A morena indagou, levantando os olhos novamente, encarando-me. Podia escutar sua respiração em função do pouco espaço que estávamos uma da outra.

- Eu acho que sim...- Confessei quase sem som.

Jane mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo nervosa, ansiosa.. Desajeitadamente levou a mão até a lateral do meu braço.

- Maura...eu..

Jane parou de falar, e eu era capaz de escutar a palpitação de meu próprio coração acelerado com o que ela teria a dizer. Mas talvez eu não aguentasse, quer dizer, éramos amigas há tanto tempo. Jane foi minha única e verdadeira amiga, se algo acontecesse entre nós...que amiga me restaria?

- Eu...eu preciso ir tomar banho! – A interrompi, mas não cheguei a cruzar meu olhar com o dela, me virei imediatamente em direção ao banheiro da suíte.

Quando encostei a porta do banheiro, suspirei aliviada. O que dera em mim? Que espécie de mulher ridícula eu era que fugia daquele jeito? Milhares de perguntas ficaram sondando minha mente, enquanto fui me aproximando da pia, abrindo a torneira e pegando um pouco da água corrente para molhar meu rosto. Me sentia estranhamente mais quente que o normal, com os batimentos cardíacos ainda mais rápidos, e com a necessidade de sentir novamente Jane próxima de mim. Eu estava ficando louca.

- Maura...- De repente ela bateu na porta, me fazendo levar um susto. – Está...tudo bem?- Jane indagou, podia imaginar seu corpo encostado na porta a espera da minha resposta. Meu Deus, por que tudo que eu pensava agora tinha relação com o corpo de Jane?

- Tudo...- Respondi com dificuldade. -...eu só preciso de alguns minutos.

- Está bem...eu...estou te esperando...aqui fora. – Jane me respondeu de uma forma pausada, como se houvesse duvida em quais usar.

Novamente encarei meu reflexo no espelho e respirei fundo. Conte até dez. Vinte. Trinta...não adiantaria...

- Jane?! – A chamei, mas ainda não havia aberto a porta. Escutei os passos dela apressados até a porta.

- Maura...

Abri um pouco da porta, querendo que ela entrasse. Não fui capaz de chamá-la

- Você está no escuro? Por que você está no...- De repente Jane se calou. Eu havia quebrado todo e qualquer espaço entre nós, havia chegado ao seu corpo, e meus lábios haviam ido de imediato encontro aos dela em um beijo. Possivelmente o beijo que eu mais necessitara em toda minha vida. A senti retribuir, e isso fez com que eu sentisse meu corpo inteiro tremer com a tamanha intensidade que nosso contato era capaz de causar. Naquele desespero do impulso, quis conhecê-la de uma vez, descobrir seu corpo, mas me contive, respondendo a pergunta que ela havia feito.

- Porque eu tinha receio de não conseguir fazer isso com as luzes acesas. – Confessei em sussurro, ainda me mantendo próxima ao seu corpo. Jane havia me envolvido com seus braços em um abraço e aquela sensação, aquele calor que seu corpo emanava, era a mais confortante que eu já havia sentido. Percebi um de seus braços me soltar e logo a luz havia acendido. Nos encaramos, eu podia sentir meu rosto ferver. – Eu...- Ameacei a dizer, mas desta vez foi Jane que me interrompeu, indo com os lábios de encontro aos meus. Suas mãos pousaram em minha cintura, levando meu corpo até ela. Fui tomada por mais um arrepio ao me dar conta das curvas de seu corpo encaixado ao meu.

- Por favor, não diga nada. – Jane pediu baixo, sem afastar a boca da minha, sua voz rouca parecia ainda mais sexy que o normal, apesar de eu nunca haver admitido isso. Senti sua mão direita subir por minhas costas, embora vagasse por cima do meu vestido ainda, aquilo fez com que eu estremecesse. Voltamos a nos beijar, desta vez com mais intensidade, mais desejo. Cada pedaço do meu corpo que ela ia conhecendo com as mãos, cada carícia, toque que trocávamos, parecia me fazer ir até até lua e voltar. Não sei exatamente como descrever, mas apesar de sempre ter a certeza de que eu não saberia fazer isto, lá estava eu, sendo guiada e conduzida por meus instintos, afim de cada vez mais poder ter e sentir Jane. Senti ela me levantar, para que eu pudesse sentar na bancada da pia, pela barulheira que aquele movimento causou, soube que metade da minha coleção de maquiagem havia ido para o espaço. – Espera eu vou...- Ela parou, fazendo menção a se abaixar para pegar tudo, mas a puxei para mim, impedindo que ela saísse dali e abracei sua cintura com ambas as minhas pernas. Ofegante, Jane encostou a testa na minha, mas a todo momento parecia querer voltar ao beijo. Talvez ela estivesse sentindo o mesmo que eu, o quanto aquele beijo era viciante. Ela havia encaixado seu corpo entre minhas pernas, suas mãos estavam postas em minha coxa, por cima do vestido, e senti ela apertá-las levemente. – Você já...- Jane começou a indagar, mas imediatamente neguei com a cabeça, para que ela não precisasse continuar a pergunta. Eu sabia o que ela queria saber, da mesma forma que sabia que ela devia ter quase certeza da minha resposta. – Ótimo, eu também não! – Jane disse rapidamente, e desta vez, quando Jane apertou minha coxa com mais vontade, gemi baixo.

- Jane...- Pedi por ela. Minhas mãos buscaram os botões de sua camisa e fui desabotoando-os rapidamente. Deslizei minhas mãos delicadamente pelo colo de seus seios, por cima do sutiã que ela usava, reconhecendo aquele corpo que permanecera tanto em minha mente. Em seguida desci até seu abdome, sentindo como ele era definido, estremeci ao sentir como sua pele estava quente e ao mesmo tempo tão arrepiada. Jane me puxou para ela, e escorreguei da pia, roçando meu corpo pelo dela naquele movimento, voltando a ficar em pé no chão e ela nos encaminhou para o box do chuveiro.

Jane's POV:

Maura. O que dizer de Maura? Indecifrável. Confesso que por diversas vezes sonhei com ela, a desejei em meus mais íntimos pensamentos, mas as últimas horas haviam se tornado insuportáveis ao seu lado. Quando fui chamada para o banheiro, embora o que eu mais desejasse fosse um beijo, isto era o que eu menos esperava, e ocorreu mil vezes melhor do que eu se quer poderia ter imaginado. Sua boca, sua pele, seus toques, tudo me fazia delirar. Sem conseguir controlar meu desejo, minha vontade de conhecê-la, descobrí-la, nos encaminhei para aquele chuveiro. Maura, em um sorriso espevitado, girou a torneira, fazendo com que a ducha morna caísse sobre nós. Voltei a beijá-la, enquanto a água foi encharcando nossas roupas. Minhas mãos desenharam sua cintura, trazendo-a para que seu corpo se juntasse mais ao meu. Desci o zíper da lateral de seu vestido, encarando-a nos olhos, sorri, querendo ter a certeza de que continuaríamos. Maura sorriu para mim mais uma vez, roubando-me um beijo. Uma vez tendo seu aval, fui descendo seu vestido pouco a pouco, contornando com as mãos as omoplatas proeminentes em seu corpo, descendo com meus lábios para explorar sua pele. Pescoço, nuca, ombros. Como ela era macia, aveludada, e seu cheiro viciante. Deslizei minhas mãos por seus braços, depois voltei a descer mais um pouco o vestido, revelando o colo de seus seios sendo suportados pelo sutiã azul marinho de renda. Sorri de canto, eu havia esperado tanto tempo por aquele momento, sonhado tanto com ela. Eu havia parado seu vestido logo abaixo dos seios de Maura, enquanto minha mão subiu por suas costas em busca de fecho do sutiã. Ao soltá-lo, deixei que a peça caísse entre nós. Acariciei com delicadeza os seios dela, tão lindos, perfeitos, roçando meu polegar pelo biquinho eriçado deles, provocando-a. Levemente Maura levou a cabeça levemente para trás em uma expressão de puro prazer. Pude sentir meu ventre formigar em desejo só de tê-la ali em minhas mãos. Não aguentei, e logo voltei aos beijos, descendo por todo eles, chupando levemente algumas vezes. Todo o calor de seu corpo que eu sentia contra o meu, me excitava ainda mais.

- Jane! – A escutei gemer baixinho enquanto estufava os seios em minha direção, aprovando meus beijos e carícias. Levantei os olhos para encará-la, e eu tive a certeza que nunca havia visto cena tão bela, a forma como contraía seus lábios tentando abafar os gemidos, fechava os olhos, mesmo tentando mantê-los aberto, a quis ainda mais. Percebi Maura apressadamente retirar minha camisa, que antes havia desabotoado.

Abaixei um pouco mais o vestido dela revelando sua barriga, tão linda, quanto o resto todo de seu corpo. Mordisquei-a levemente em alguns pontos pela extensão de seu abdome, sentindo sua pele completamente arrepiada. Levantei mais uma vez os olhos, querendo apreciar todo aquele prazer que ela emanava em seus gemidos baixos e arranhões em meus ombros. Beijei seu umbigo, até ir pouco a pouco me ajoelhando naquele chão, terminando de retirar aquela peça por completo. Acariciei suas coxas sem pressa, querendo aproveitar cada segundo ali.

- Por favor...- Ela pediu, como se estivesse sob tortura. Acabei sorrindo quando nossos olhares se encontraram novamente. Conforme meus dedos foram escorregando para sua virilha, a percebi estremecer mais, apertar os olhos e senti suas unhas cravando em minhas costas. Acabei sorrindo com a intensidade que aquele calor conseguiu me aquecer ainda mais. Subi minha mão até o tecido de sua calcinha, pressionando-o levemente ainda que por cima da peça. – Eu preciso... – Mais uma vez ela pediu completamente ofegante, com bastante dificuldade, arqueando o corpo em minha direção.

- O que você precisa?! – Sorri de forma sacana, sussurrando baixo, minha voz parecia tão ofegante quanto a dela.

- De você...eu quero você! – A escutei em meio a um gemido. Não hesitei, retirando a calcinha rendada também azul marinho. Aproximei minha mão de seu sexo, sentindo-a, me deliciando com a forma com que sua intimidade estava quente e tão úmida, permitindo a fácil entrada dos meus dedos. Massageei reconhecendo seus pontos mais fracos, e neles insistindo, cobiçando mais. Sorrindo ao perceber que agradava, pela forma com que seu corpo ia cada vez mais tremendo, cada vez mais querendo se entregar. Quando Maura gemeu, dizendo que não aguentaria mais, aproximei meu rosto ainda mais de seu sexo, desta vez com a intenção de ir substituindo os movimentos de meus dedos pela minha língua. Meus dedos se preocupavam em estimular unicamente o clitóris, enquanto eu a chupava, me viciando cada vez mais em seu gosto até ela tremer por inteiro, se entregar, ser somente minha. Ainda sob efeito do orgasmo, Maura me puxou, e quanto estávamos frente a frente ela me beijou com tamanha intensidade, deslizando as mãos por todas as minhas costas. Tomamos banho juntas, trocamos carícias e nos amamos mais.

Maura estava aninhada em meu corpo, e apesar de estar exausta, eu tentava brigar com o sono para me manter acordada, observando-a dormir.

- Você vai ficar mesmo me encarando? – Ela sussurrou baixinho, mas não abriu os olhos, apenas vi um sorriso se desenhar em seus lábios.

- Você supostamente deveria estar dormindo...- Sussurrei próxima ao ouvido dela, dando-lhe um beijinho na ponta da orelha.

- Você também. – Maura respondeu. Ok eu não tinha argumentos para isso.

Ficamos em silêncio mais alguns instantes, e, preocupada, eu resolvi quebrar o silêncio.

- No que está pensando?...Você se arrepende? – Sussurrei novamente em sua orelha, entregando o que eu tanto temia, e desta vez a vi abrir nos olhos, me encarar diretamente.

Maura negou com a cabeça e uma de suas mãos foram em direção ao meu rosto, acariciando o desenho dele com o polegar. Ela sorria, o que eu acreditava ser um bom sinal, mas não tinha certeza.

- Não, eu só estava pensando...- Maura fez um suspiro e uma pausa, respectivamente, que fez com que eu desejasse não ter feito a pergunta. Talvez eu não quisesse saber a resposta. Mas a loira tornou a falar, revelando. -...que a vida não poderia ser melhor.


End file.
